


Only Fools Rush In

by aliythefangirl



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Timeline, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Made For Each Other, Masturbation, Minor Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman, Mutual Pining, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Porn With Plot, Tags Contain Spoilers, Werewolf Mates, little angst, somewhat slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 13,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: When Landon and Hope are dragged to a club one night by their respective best friends, they end up meeting again after eight years and share an amazing night together. They both swear that it was only that one night, but will it really?
Relationships: Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Past Hope Mikaelson/Ethan Machado, Past Hope Mikaelson/Roman Sienna, past Lizzie Saltzman/Sebastian
Comments: 20
Kudos: 60





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XoXo_luvaudrey2020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoXo_luvaudrey2020/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOO...  
> Hope’s parents and uncle are alive. Roman never betrayed her. They took care of the Hollow another way. Haylijah’s together and so are Klaroline.(but they both are just dating.)  
> Rafael never triggered his werewolf curse, so neither him or Landon went to the Salvatore School. He and Cassie broke up, early freshman year of college.  
> Landon still served Hope milkshakes at the Grill though.  
> Lizzie, Josie, and Penelope are 21.(The twins found a way out of the merge)  
> Landon, Hope, and Rafael are 23.  
> Malivore’s been destroyed but Ryan Clarke’s still kicking and being an absentee(and estranged) older brother to Landon.

“Come on, Hope! Live a little!” Lizzie told me. At this very moment, I was regretting ever becoming friends with the blonde Saltzman twin.

“I need to get over Sebastian and you’re going to help me! You’re going with me to a club!” Lizzie commanded, throwing black jeans and sparkly low cut white top at me. I internally groaned on the thought of Lizzie’s perpetually on-off relationship with Sebastian which had lasted for four years. Half of which was spent _firmly_ in the off phase.

Lizzie swore this was _finally_ the end though. (She has said that before.)

“You haven’t been out since you and Ethan broke up. Which was two months ago.” Lizzie commented.   
Ethan didn’t take the whole ‘supernaturals exist’ thing well. Fortunately, Kaleb stepped in and compelled him to forget. That relationship had only lasted for four short months, the first serious relationship I had after getting out of my first long term relationship with Roman, three years ago. We just didn’t mesh together anymore. Plus it didn't help our families _despised_ each other. ( _Thanks Dad._ )

We had gotten together when I was fifteen and he was my first well, _everything_.

I groaned and put on the clothes my roommate(and almost stepsister. _Thanks again, dad!_ ) threw at me. Originally, Josie lived with Lizzie but she had gotten back together with her high school girlfriend Penelope a year and half ago. My lease was up soon then and so I decided to move into Josie’s old room.

I wore a matching white bra and panty set underneath the clothes as I laced my favourite boots. Lizzie then came from her room and slapped a few foil condom packets in my hand.

“Put these in your purse. Just in cause.” Lizzie stated, winking as she put several condoms into her own purse.

I groaned and shoved them into one of my purse’s pockets.

“Lizzie, it’s not like I’m going to met my soulmate at some college town club.” I commented, sighing. Lizzie and Josie currently went to Whitmore, which I had just recently graduated from.

“Good, because you aren’t looking for him. You’re looking for someone to relieve that sexual tension you have.” Lizzie replied to my comment.

“I have wolf runs and several sex toys to do that.” I replied and Lizzie made a face.

“Seriously? That’s enough? You don’t want the feeling of someone on top of you, whispering seductively into your ear?” Lizzie asked

“In my case, usually I’m on top.” I replied, snarky.

“Not the point, Hope.” Lizzie mumbled.

“Fine. I’ll go.” I finally conceded.

* * *

“You’re coming to the club with me, man.” Raf said, my roommate and best friend.

“Why?” I asked. I was more content to read or watch a movie than go to a club and grind on strangers.

“Umm, because you haven’t gotten any since late freshman year of college?” he replied.

I had only had two girlfriends-Holly McAnser, who was my high school girlfriend and my first. Then there was Juliana Softsliver, a rebound fling in freshman year that lasted a few months.

Finally, there was Maya Machado, which was strictly more of a friends-with-benefits situation that lasted a couple months.

“Okay. I’ll be your wingman.” I said agreeing to go.


	2. One Incredible Night Together

The club was _loud_.

I stayed firmly at Lizzie’s side before a somewhat familiar-looking man and a black man approached me and Lizzie.

“Hi, we saw you girls across the room and couldn't help but wonder the beautiful girls’ names.” the black man said. I looked at his companion, surely I knew him from somewhere, I just couldn’t place him. Lizzie flirty giggled.

“I’m Lizzie and my friend’s name is Hope.” Lizzie said.

“I’m Rafael and my boy over here’s name is Landon.” Rafael said.  
Quickly I was abandoned by Lizzie as Rafael took out her out on the dance floor. Landon also lead me to the dance floor and we grinded against each other to the music. After a half hour of that, he seductively whispered into my ear.

“Want to get out of here?” he seductively asked and I nodded.

* * *

The whole taxi ride to mine and Lizzie’s place, we couldn’t keep our hands(or mouths) off each other. His hands ran up my legs as we kissed passionately and fiercely.

_God, I missed sex._

We managed to make it to my apartment and eventually my bedroom. We quickly discarded each other’s clothes, kissing passionately and exploring each other’s bodies with our hands and mouths.

“Do you have anything?” he breathily asked as his erection pressed against my (completely soaked) panties, the only thing separating us.

I nodded and reached into my nightstand and placed a box of condoms on the nightstand. I grabbed one and I then rolled it on, down his shaft. I was going almost insane with anticipation. He then particularly ripped my panties off before gently sliding himself inside me, beginning to thrust.

“God, you feel so good.” He moaned as his thrusts were soft and gentle and he lightly kissed down my neck.

“You too.” I moan out in almost a mumble. Yes, he did.

He picked up the pace slightly and suddenly I felt a couple fingers on my clit, lightly playing with it. His thrusts picked up the pace and hit a particular sensitive spot inside me.

“Yes! Right there!” I moaned, feeling myself getting ready to cum, and dug my fingers into his curls.

“Hope...” he mumbled from his spot inside my neck.

“Ahh...fuck...” I whined as I finally came and rode the waves of my orgasm.

“God, I’m cuming...” he groaned from in between my neck and shoulder as he erratically jerked himself inside me.

He then withdrew, causing me to slightly whimper and whine. We lay together side by side, breathless. He momentarily left my bed to dispose of the used condom.

“I’ll be ready to go again in ten.” He whispered.

In response, I kissed him fiercely and needy.

* * *

It was the next morning and I woke completely and utterly fulfilled. I had lost count of how many rounds we had went, only that each and every one of them was amazing. To be my surprise, in between the second and third round, I found out he was super amazing at eating a girl out.

I looked over to his slumbering naked body and ,all of a sudden, realization washed over me.

It was the waiter from the Mystic Grill, from eight years ago. The one that had invaded a couple of my teenage wet dreams and I found cute. _Well, shit._

He awoke.

“Hey.” he said

“Hey.” I replied.

“So this was fun and all but...” he said.

“I get it. One time thing. Same here.” I replied and he nodded.

“I still want your number though, pretty girl.” he whispered and I nodded.  
We exchanged phones and put each other’s numbers in our respective phones. He quickly gathered his clothes and got redressed before leaving.


	3. Nice Seeing You Again

It had been four weeks since I slept with Hope and my thoughts never swayed far away from what it felt like to be inside her.  
Almost immediately after her friend said her name, I recognized her from eight years ago. The insanely hot and cute private school girl I served milkshakes to at the Grill that I harboured a major crush for. The one that spurned many a wet dream and many self made orgasms in my teenage years. The crush lasted even after I knew she had a boyfriend from the fancy private school she went to. I eventually moved away, shuttled to yet another foster home.

In fact, part of what spurned me to be interested in Holly was because she looked like Hope.

I went to my favourite café Monet’s to get my morning coffee and muffin. As I got into line after giving my order, I bumped into someone.

“Oh hey,sor-Landon?” Hope asked as she turned around.

“Hey. You go here too?” I asked her.  
_Why hadn’t I seen her here before? I would have remembered seeing her._

“Yeah, can’t live without my peanut butter iced coffee. Monet’s is the best around.” she replied

_Whatever you do, don’t think of her like how she was that night. Withering and screaming out in pleasure with you in between her legs or her on top of you, riding you like her life depended on it._

Shit. Now that’s all I could think about and felt myself getting slightly aroused at the flashbacks.

“You want to sit and talk when our stuff comes?” Hope asked and I nodded.

Quickly, our orders came though and we sat down together at a booth table.

“I see you still enjoy peanut butter.” I commented.

“Oh yeah, I still do. I only realized it was you that morning.” she replied.

“Didn’t you have a boyfriend?” I asked

“Yeah, that’s over. Three years ago, now.” she replied.

I was curious, seeing them together in my teenage years made me think they were super in love.

“Out of curiosity, why did you guys break up?” I asked

“Oh, we just grew up and apart. Didn’t help our families hated each other.” she replied

“Old beef from generations ago.” she added

“So what do you do?” I asked

“Paint things and sell them. I also teach kid’s art classes at the local community centre for free. You?” she replied and asked me the same question

“Literature grad student who bartends on the side. I minored in Music though.” I replied and she nodded.

“You like it?” she asked

“Yeah. I’m planning to become a teacher afterwards.” I replied and went on talking, recapping what had happened in our eight years apart.

Soon, our coffees and muffins were done.

“This was nice. Bye, Landon.” she said, as she left.  
I watched her as she walked away, looking in awe and slightly staring at her great ass.

* * *

Damn. Damn.

Hope’s name escaped my mouth as I came around my hand, thinking of our night together.

I think we went seven rounds in total and all of them were absolutely mind-blowing. In between the sixth and seventh, I found out that she could do _wonderful_ things with her mouth.

Stop it, you told her it was only a one night thing. But I still couldn’t stop thinking about it.

How will I deal with this? She probably already moved on.

* * *

Little did I know, a few blocks away, Hope was dealing with the same problem.

Unable to forget our night together and reliving it over and over again. Completely and painfully aroused when she relived it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how Caroline and Camille look alike? Yeah, that’s the deal with Hope and Holly.  
> For the record also: Juliana looks like Josie.


	4. Bumped into Each Other (Again)

As soon as I left Landon, I immediately went home and locked myself in my room.

Damn, I had a pulsing throb in between my thighs and I knew of the only way to fix it. My fingers slid down to my clit and slit. One hand played with my clit and the one had a few fingers sliding inside and outside of my slit. I was imagining these were his fingers and he was doing this to me.

“Landon...oh god, Landon...” I moaned as I came fast and hard on my own fingers.

It was _so_ much easier when I was with Roman. He ran hot too so whenever either of us felt the urge, we would go to a semi private area to relieve it together (sometimes pretty much in public) . The fact he had no refractory period helped too.

 _It was only supposed to be a one night stand._ So why did I keep reliving it over and over again?

Landon knew how to work his cock, that I acknowledged.

But the last relationship I had with a human blew up in my face. There had been other one night stands- one with a witch friend of Penelope’s and one with a werewolf friend of Jed’s.

Neither of them effected me this way. Even Ethan didn’t, although the whole two times we slept together were nice.

Somehow he worked himself into my head and of course, a certain lower part of my body.

* * *

I stepped into the local community centre, ready for my weekly class with the kids. They were all overjoyed to learn the basics of painting and I caught some of their joy too.

Once my class was over, I headed to the gym next door and quickly changed into my workout clothes. As I was heading to the treadmill, I bumped into someone.

“Nice to see you again. Fancy meeting you here.” He said.

God, it was Landon.

“Hey. You work out here too?” I asked and he nodded.

_Fuck, fuck. Not going to be able to concentrate when he’s literally right there._

I tried anyway and put my wireless headphones in. I worked my sexual frustration into my workout as my workout playlist played.

I headed over to the weights.

“Hey, you need a spotter?” he asked and I nodded.

As he was behind me as I lifted my weights, I couldn’t help but picture the time his hands were all on my body, giving me immense pleasure. I finished lifting weights.

I left, sweaty as Landon was still working out.

Time for a wolf run, I mused. Maybe this weekend?

Surely, he didn’t want anything to do with me anymore. He had already gotten laid, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They kept bumping into each other, don’t they? Almost like the universe is trying to tell them something. :;)


	5. Just Friends?!

“You know the girl I told you about when we first met? The one I had a massive crush on?” I asked Rafael, my roommate.

“Yeah. Her name was Hope, right?” he asked.

“Yes. You know the Hope from the club five weeks ago?” I asked.

“Sure. I tapped her cute blond friend’s ass a few times.” he replied.

“They’re the same person.” I stated.

“Shit, really?” He replied.

“Yeah and she seems like she’s single.” I announced.

“Go for it. You have her number, right? Text or call her.” He replied.

“She made it very clear she only wanted one night.” I explained, sadly.

“Dude...” he said, obviously trying to get me to text her. I finally caved.

**Landon: hey it’s Landon**

**Hope: oh hey u.👋**

**Landon: would u b interested in going out w me?**

**Hope: 👍 when?**

**Landon: nxt fri?**

**Hope: 👍**

“I’ve got a date.” I replied and Raf smirked.

I internally smiled too.

**Holly(DON’T TXT EVR): back in town 😉**

“Shit. Holly’s in town.” I groaned.

My relationship with Holly had blown up in my face, copiously. I didn’t want to relive that.

“What the fuck does _she_ want? You’ll think _she_ would stay far away after what _she_ did.” Raf commented. I would too.

“Focus on Hope, man. Ignore Holly.” Raf advised me.

* * *

Next Friday, I took Hope out to a local art gallery and then to a sushi place. We talked and chatted all night long.

“I’m really glad you asked me to go out with you tonight.” she confessed.

“Happy to oblige, my lady.” I said like I was a knight in a old fairy tale.

She chuckled.

“You’re funny, Landon Kirby.” she said before we reached her apartment building.

“Well that’s me. See you again sometime?” She asked and I nodded.

“It was nice to do this. As friends.” she stated.

That’s all she thought this was? _Crap._

* * *

“As friends? That’s what she said?” Raf asked.

“Yes.” I let out and then groaned into one of our couch pillows.

“Dude.” He simply stated.

I didn’t just want to be friends. I wanted to be buried deep inside her again. I wanted her to moan my name out as she reached heights of pleasure I had given her. I wanted her.

I didn’t just want her in a purely physical sense either. I wanted to truly, completely know her. I wanted to be her person.

_But it was just one night._

It probably would never happen again. No matter how much I wanted it too.


	6. Damn Our Cockblocking Best Friends

_Ugh. Why did I say the friends bit?_

Because I was pushing him away.

I still thought of that night, how it felt to be together with him. How utterly fucking good it felt.

Other dirty thoughts about him invaded my mind and caused an ache down in between my thighs. I quickly tried to relieve it with self made releases, which only dulled the ache.

Then they were the other thoughts, ones that involved the possibility of life together.

There was one final thought, the possibility of creating and nurturing a little life or lives together.

All of which comforted my wolf and made her purr.

_UGH! Stop it, brain. You hardly know him._

I decided to call my Aunt Keelin.

“Aunt Keelin? I had sex with someone five weeks ago...” I stated

Aunt Keelin went into doctor mode immediately.

“Are you worried you might have an STI or be pregnant?” she asked.

“No! Plus I’m on birth control.” I replied.  
As soon as I broke up with Roman, I had gotten myself on birth control.

“Not 100% effective, Hope.” She answered back

“We used condoms, Aunt Keelin! No, this is more...supernatural.” I responded.

I then told her my problems.

“Well, Hope. It seems like he’s _the one_.” Aunt Keelin stated

“What?! No! It was only one night.” I replied

“You said all those things about your wolf, that’s what I meant. I think she picked him out, maybe years ago when you first met. She sees this boy as your mate. Having sex with him only helped to solidify that notion.” Aunt Keelin said

“You’re sure?” I almost whined out into the phone.

“Oh, sweetie. Aunt Freya’s mine. I’m _definitely_ sure.” she replied

I hung up the phone and thought about it.

My mate, huh? I hadn’t hoped to find him or her at all. After all, I was some freak miracle baby and they were crazy rare.

* * *

Weeks passed by and I continued to go on dates with Landon. This helped die down my wolf a little bit, though she seemed perplexed as why we hadn’t even kissed again.

It came to a head when we came from a nice afternoon walk in the park and I, on instinct, pulled him into my living room and kissed him. We kissed, passionate and needy as we led ourselves to the couch. My legs were around his hips and I was pressed against his groin.

My wolf was singing all the way though this. We broke the needy, hungry, passionate kiss to remove our tops and then returned kissing.My hips rocked against his as his hands went under my bra to gently caress my breasts. I broke the kiss to moan out. Just as I was going to free my breasts from my bra, I heard a voice.

“Ugh! Hope, you couldn’t have done that in your own bedroom?!” Lizzie yelled as Landon and I broke apart and both blushed furiously.  
My movements against his hips, the trying of getting my core as close to his groin as possible though our clothes, had caused a slight reaction in his jeans.

“Lizzie!” I yelled back. Shit, she wasn’t supposed to be home for at least another hour.

“We agreed after the umm, Incident that we would keep that stuff to our bedrooms.” she said back.

 **The Incident** was when I came home early from class, only to find her and Sebastian fucking like animals on this very couch. Landon put his own shirt on and handed me mine, which I put back on. He then quickly rose me off him and placed me gently on the couch.

“See you later, Hope.” he said and then left.  
My wolf internally sighed. She loved being this close to him again.

* * *

Another week later and we were in his apartment on his couch as we made out furiously, in the same position as last week in my apartment. My hips rocked against his and he put his hand around the clasp of my bra before breaking the kiss and looking at me with an unspoken question.

“Yes.” I moaned back and then he undid my bra.

I shrugged it off and then dropped it to the floor. His hands were on my ass as I tried to get my core as close to his groin again as possible as it was though clothing. I then started kissing his neck, leaving marks as I went on rocking. He responded by giving my ass a gentle squeeze and kept his hands around my ass.

“Lan, I picked up some groceries...” his roommate Rafael said, entering the apartment before noticing what exactly had been going on before he entered.

I tried to hide myself as best as I could, burying my head in Landon’s neck.

“Oh shit! Didn’t mean to interrupt anything. Just go into Lan’s bedroom...” he stated.

I blushed furiously as my breasts were on full display and it was obvious Landon was aroused. The moment was ruined. I grabbed my bra and top, put them on, and left.

“Bye, Landon. See you again?” I said as I left.

I vaguely heard Landon say “Dude, why? I was really getting somewhere.”

I needed to go home and take a cold shower. Or possibly finish off.

_Maybe both._


	7. Our Pleasure Filled Reunion

“Raf’s gone tonight.” He said as we entered his apartment.

Thank god. If I had to relive what happened a few days ago, I would die. I sat down on his couch and he then kissed. My legs opened of their accord, and he slid his body in between them, kissing me passionately.

His hands ran up my legs, under the skirt of my sundress. We kissed hungry and needy, only breaking apart for air. He then broke the kiss to kiss down my neck, causing me to moan as his hands went even higher up my skirt until they were just below my hips. He then moved himself against me again and again, creating friction and making me whine out.

_God. I missed this. I wanted this again for almost two whole months._

“Hope...” he silently moaned from his place in between my neck and shoulders.  
Suddenly I felt him pull away from me. I whined until I felt his hands pull down my panties and then his head went down in between my legs, kissing around my nub as he held my thighs and drew circles softly with his fingers.

“Landon...” I moaned, as my eyes quickly blinked and my hands gasped his curls as he kept kissing around my nub.

I let out a squeal when I finally felt his mouth around my nub, his tongue flicking at it.

“Don’t stop....” I moaned as he kept flicking his tongue before swirling around my nub.

If I hadn’t been supported by the couch, I don’t know what I would have done. My heat trembled alongside my legs as intense pleasure waved though my body, causing my breath to quicken, my eyes to roll into the back on my head, and my grip on his curls to tighten.

“Fuck....Landon...cuming...” I managed to whimper out in between my frenzied breaths.

He kept kissing around my nub as I rode the last of my orgasm. He then slid from between my thighs and smiled. I then pulled on his belt, tugging it off before pulling down his jeans and boxers, to reveal his semi hard manhood. I moved to stroke it, up and down, until he was fully hard.

“Hope...” he moaned.

“Get inside me. _Now_.” I breathily commanded.

He then slid himself home into my heat, causing us both to moan as my inner walls stretched around him, creating an almost perfect fit around his manhood.

He then started off gently and softly thrusting as he kissed down my neck again.

“God. God. How do you feel so good?” He breathily asked as his thrusts picked up the pace and he kept kissing.

My arms were around his neck as he thrust inside me.

“Going to cum already. Shit, Hope...” he moaned as I moaned alongside.

I felt him shutter against me as he kept himself deep inside me, and then I felt a familiar hot, sticky substance fill me. My wolf purred at being filled with her mate’s seed. He then withdrew.

“I didn’t mean for it to be over that fast. Sorry, Hope.” He breathily said, trying to catch his breath. I then tugged at his shirt before whispering into his ear.

“I don’t mind, just...let’s go into your bedroom, all right?” I whispered and he nodded.

He picked up my panties. We headed to his bedroom and he quickly unzipped my dress as I tugged on his shirt, discarding it on the floor. Quickly his jeans, my bra, and his boxers met the floor too. We laid down on the bed, his fingers playing with my nipples as mine played with his hair. We exchanged short, loving, and chaste pecks as we held the lower half of our bodies together. Suddenly I felt something wiggle against my inner leg and looked down.

“Someone’s up again.” I said, giggling. He then playfully smacked me.

“Oh yes, he is.” He whispered seductively before rolling over onto his back and bringing me on top of him.

I then lowered myself down into his manhood, grasping as it filled me up again.

“Damn.” He moaned.

My hands went onto his chest as I started to bounce up and down on his manhood, letting it fill me up again and again. I could feel myself getting close and I could see so was he. I then slid one of my hands off his chest and then played with my clit. That’s what finally got me there.

I leaned down to kiss him as he started thrusting up into me, erratically. We kissed hungrily and needfully before I broke the kiss to moan.

“Oh fuck! Holy fuck! Landon...” I moan as my walls came clashing down and I lost myself in my own pleasure.

Vaguely, I heard him moan and then fill me up with the same substance as earlier.

“Hope! Fuck, Hope! God, you feel so fucking good...” he moaned as he came inside me.

I then rolled off him, feeling both of his releases drip out of me and down my legs as I had trouble catching my breath. He had trouble catching his breath too.

“Wow.” He moaned.

* * *

I was still amazed when I woke up, clothed only in his t shirt I had revived from the floor as I lay enclasped in his embrace. He woke up and kissed my forehead softly and lovingly.

“Fuck. Last night...” he started to say until he felt my hand working on his morning wood, stroking up and down the shaft before playing with the tip with my fingers.

“Fuck...Hope...” he moaned.

Soon, he came, his shaft was covered with his cum. He reached over to his nightstand to get tissues to clean himself off and did so. He handed me one so I could clean the cum that ended up on my hands and I did just that.

“God.” He moaned.

“Last night was _incredible_.” I stated.

“Yes, it definitely was.” He replied and then his face dropped.

“Holy shit.” He said. I looked at him, confused.

“What?” I asked

“We didn’t use anything last night.” He said.

“Yeah. It felt amazing. You felt amazing. Didn’t I?” I asked

“Not the point, Hope...” he said.

“Oh, don’t worry. I got tested recently and I’m clean. I’m also on birth control.” I stated and he relaxed.

“Fuck yeah, you felt amazing. I never...” he started to say and trailed off. I looked at him, curious.

“Well...you’re the only girl I’ve came in. My previous partners, we always used condoms.” He finished his statement.

“So...last night?” I asked

“Was the first time, yeah.” He replied.

My wolf sung at that. She also couldn’t wait for him to fill her again.

Maybe one day for the express purpose of making a baby.

I then got redressed in last night’s clothes and headed out the door, stealing a few quick chaste kisses from Landon.

* * *

“Ouuu...you stayed over at his place?” Lizzie asked as I got back to my apartment.

“And you look well fucked! My guess is you _finally_ screwed Landon again.” She then said.

“Landon who?” I heard a familiar voice perk up from the couch.

“Hope’s new boyfriend!” Lizzie yelled at the voice. Coming closer, I noticed it was Josie.

“Oh!” Josie stated.

“Tell me! Tell me! Was it as good as last time?” Lizzie asked

“Last time?” Josie asked

“You know Rafael?” Lizzie asked

“Vaguely. Isn’t he the one who you met at a club a couple months ago and slept with a few times?” Josie replied

“Yeah. Well, Landon’s his best friend. When I went home with him the first night, Hope here bought Landon home.” Lizzie explained

“Oh!” Josie exclaimed.

“It was great.” I said

“But? I’m sensing a but here, Hope.” Josie replied

“My Aunt Keelin’s sure my wolf thinks of him as...” I started to say, trailing off.

“As what? Spit it out, Mikaelson!” Lizzie demanded

“My mate.” I finished my statement.

“Shit. Like how our mom’s your dad’s?” Josie asked and I nodded.

“Your mate’s a human? Didn’t see that coming.” Lizzie commented and Josie lightly and playfully smacked her.

“What if he doesn’t take all _this_ well?” I asked, insecurely.  
My wolf was quickly thinking of him as another part of me.


	8. Someone (I Used to Know)

Hope was on top of me and I was thrusting into her, as I held a tight grip on her ass. Our clothes laid around us on the floor of the small office space she rented as her studio.

“Yes! Yes!” she moaned as I keep thrusting as my tight grip grew tighter, digging my nails into her ass which caused her to squeak.

“More...more...” she whispered out, almost under her breath.  
 _God, I loved being inside her._

“Crap, crap...going to cum.” I moaned as we rolled together, so I was on top of her.

My hands moved to her back, holding her up, as she squealed and buried her head into my neck as I thrust, losing my pace until I finally gave into the pleasure alongside her as we came together.

“Landon...Feels so good...” she moaned as she came.

“Hope...” I whispered as I filled her with my cum.  
I rolled off her, shortly afterwards as we struggled to catch our breath. My release was dripping out of her, onto the floor.

God, I loved fucking her. I loved cuming inside her, knowing there was nothing between us.

These past two weeks had been the best of my life.

“You should visit me at work more often.” she whispered.

“Really.” I stated as she curled up against me and snuggled into my chest.

“Really.” she said before getting off the floor and redressing herself. I did the same.

“Opps. Guess I got a little carried away, honey.” she said, giggling, and looked at her questionably.

In response, she pulled out an compact mirror and showed me my reflection.

Both sides of my neck were covered in hickeys. Six of them to be precise, three on each side of my neck.

I chuckled.

“Guess you did, sweetie.” I replied.

I gave her a long loving kiss before heading out the door.

* * *

“Dude, you had a quickie with Hope again?” Raf asked as I entered our apartment.  
He was off from his job as a personal trainer for the day. I laughed.

“How did you know?” I inquired.

“Lan, your neck. She gave you half a dozen hickeys. You _definitely_ didn’t have those when you left the house this morning.” He responded.

“Yeah, I stopped by her work on the way home and things kinda...got carried away from there.” I answered back.

“I see.” he said, laughing.

There was a knock at the door and I answered it.

“Holly?” I said, shocked. 

My high school girlfriend was at the door, in a short skirt and halter top.

* * *

“Hey, Landon.” She greeted me, nonchalant.

_How dare she?_

“I want you back. I made a big mistake, a few years ago.” she stated

“Oh, I would say so.” I replied

“Lan...” she whispered

“You don’t get to call me that anymore. Not after what you did.” I responded, getting irritated. 

“Landon!” she yelled

“You’ll think I would be _glad_ to see _you_ again after I caught you _fucking_ my half brother? Less than half a year after I met him for the first time?” I asked, angry.

“Landon...What happened with Ryan...” she replied.

“I caught him balls deep inside you! I went to your dorm room in that November and he was fucking you!” I yelled.

“Then I learnt you were fucking him for _months_ behind my back!” I went on yelling.

“Besides, I have an girlfriend now. Someone who actually likes me. One who respects me, who would NEVER do that.” I stated

“It blew up in your face, didn’t it? When you were finally available, he didn’t want to play with you anymore.” I hissed.

“Landon, baby...” she said.

“Get out of my sight, Holly. I never wanted to see you again then and that still holds true now.” I stated and slammed the door on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ryan and Landon met in this story at the end of high school.  
> Holly was 18 when they started their little tryst. Ryan ended it shortly after they were caught by Landon. It was more of stealing something away from the ”perfect” son than anything to do will Holly.


	9. All of Them Are True

I was leaving my class at the community centre, very happy. The kids were so enthusiastic, it was contagious. Not to mention, I had plans with Lizzie, Josie, and Penelope this evening. Penelope and Josie now were pretty much a package deal. We were going out to a karaoke bar. Landon and Rafael had decided to watch the football game together but who knew? I might end up in his bed tonight instead of mine.

Lost in my thoughts, I bumped into a redhead.

“Hope, right?” she asked.

I was shunned, how did she know my name?

“I’m Holly. Holly McAnser.” she announced.

“I’m the love of Landon’s life. And he’s mine.” She explained, and my wolf internally growled.

Hang on, I think I recall a Holly from the talk we had about our sexual and realtionship histories.

 _The_ Holly who Landon was planning to spend his life with together until they had a big disastrous breakup. So much so, he hadn’t been in a serious or long term relationship since her, until me.

“Really? Because from what Landon told me, you guys broke up years ago.” I replied.

_Though Landon had never told me why._

I was similarly cagey with Ethan, in an effort to avoid the whole supernatural thing. I just told him we had a fight over our future together and how we didn’t see a future together so we just broke up. A sliver of truth but that had only came out after the whole supernatural thing.

With Holly, I didn’t know what had caused it at all.

Did he really still have feelings for her? It didn’t sound like it, it sounded like the breakup was messy and terrible.

“No matter. He’ll take me back. You’re just my placeholder.” she announced

“So enjoy your time in Landon’s bed, because it’ll be short.” She declared

“Listen here. If he wanted to be with you, he would _still_ be with you. You might have been his first, but I fully intend on being his last.” I replied.

She snorted.

“Tell yourself that.” She told me, before walking away.

* * *

“Ugh!” I groaned, downing a shot.

“Landon’s high school girlfriend came up to me today.” I mumbled.

“What did she want?” Penelope asked

“To basically tell me she wants him back. To not be that comfortable. I wanted to scratch her eyes out, guys.” I replied

“Oh.” Lizzie said.

“She’s Landon’s Roman. Expect their break up wasn’t as amicable.” I stated.

Roman and I parted as friends and still kept in touch. He would always be my first love.

“Did he tell you why they broke up?” Lizzie asked and I shook my head.

“So you’re scared.” Penelope reasoned.

“Yes, Pen, I’m scared. I’m scared he won’t take this whole supernatural thing well. I’m scared he’ll run for the hills when I tell him that my wolf has picked him as her mate, for fucking life. I’m scared he’ll go back to normal, uncomplicated Holly.” I replied back.

“Ha! She doesn’t sound so uncomplicated to me, Hope. Did you try grilling Raf?” Lizzie asked

“Yeah. He only said that’s Landon’s story to tell.” I replied

“Lizzie’s been going on dates with MG.” Josie confessed.

“Oh, I know. Fucking _finally_ , Lizzie.” I asserted

“Yeah, almost _everyone_ knew he has had a thing for you since fucking high school.” Penelope added in.  
We drowned drinks. I decided to take a Lyft to Landon’s place.

* * *

I reached Landon’s apartment, slightly tipsy.

He opened the door and I kissed him, sloppy and hungrily.

“Wow, there. I thought you had a girls night out planned, sweetie.” He whispered.

“Decided to ditch that and come visit you.”I explained as he led me into his bedroom.

“I’ve been keeping a secret from you, honey.” I confessed and he gulped.  
I grabbed one of the scented candles I had bought over a couple days before. I held my hand over it and said

“ **Inceida**.” I whispered and the candle lit.

“Wow. How did you do that?” He asked

“I’m a witch. I’m also part vampire and werewolf.” I replied

“So cool. So all those things are real?” He asked

“Yes. All the myths and stories are true, Landon.” I whispered before he kissed me softly on the lips.


	10. I Left Something Out

“You see, the reason Holly and I broke up is because I caught her sleeping with my half brother.” He whispered as we lay together after making love.

“You have one?” I asked

“Yeah. His name’s Ryan and he apparently works for some government organization? He didn’t tell me much details.” He replied.

“I wasn’t honest with you, either. The reason Ethan and I broke up, the true reason, was because he didn’t take the news of me being supernatural and you know, the whole existence of them, well.” I whispered.

“Oh. Well, I can see what you omitted that, sweetie.” He whispered back

“Lizzie, Penelope, and Josie are witches as well.” I confided

“Oh.” He noted

“You know the Salvatore School, honey?” I asked

“Yeah. You went there, right?” He replied

“Yup, since I was a little kid. It’s not a school for troubled rich kids, like we tell the townies. It’s a school for the supernatural. Lizzie and Josie’s parents run it.” I asserted.

“So their parents are supernatural?” He guessed

“Yes and no. Their mom is but their dad isn’t, not anymore. He just so happened to knock up a witch. The story’s long and complicated but the woman the twins call their mom isn’t their biological mother. She started off as a magical surrogate. She’s a vampire and is actually dating my dad, now.” I replied

“So their dad’s kinda like me.” he whispered.

“Yeah, he is. Although I don’t think we have gotten to whole ‘knocking up’ part, yet.” I replied, giggling.

“Oh, I think we have a couple years until that, at least.” He said, kissing me softly and chastely again.

“But nothing’s stopping us from...let’s say, practicing.” He said as he tackled me to the bed and held my hands up on the pillow as he kissed down my body, stopping only just above the beginning of my outer folds.  
I giggled and he left his spot to face me in the eyes.

“You want kids with me? Even with all this? Joining the most magically powerful family in history?” I asked and he nodded.

“My family’s the beginning of the whole vampire race. My dad’s the only vampire in the world’s history that can procreate and that’s because of a loophole.” I explained.

“A loophole?” He asked

“My dad was a product of an affair. My dad’s mom had an affair with a werewolf. Vampires can’t procreate, but werewolves can. My grandmother bound his werewolf side, but he broke the bind and then had a one night stand with my mother. And then opps! Magical miracle baby!” I replied

“Oh. So your dad’s siblings...” he asked, trailing off.

“Are his half siblings. They’re products of my grandmother and her husband. Originally, my father was thought to be my step grandfather’s, as well. Only when my father took a human life, did that became known as a lie.” I replied.  
He looked at me, questionably.

“The werewolf curse only becomes triggered if the gene carrier takes a human life. Doesn’t matter if it’s on purpose or an accident or just fates of war. If you take a life, the curse is activated. My family, as humans, lived among werewolves. They knew. And since...only my dad did that...” I clarified

“I’m slightly confused. If your family lived as humans, during the Viking age, how did they become vampires?” He asked

“My grandmother on my dad’s side was a witch. She did a spell after my dad’s youngest half brother died in a werewolf attack. Most werewolves become primal during the full moon.” I explained.

I left out the part about werewolves sometimes having mates. _And the fact he was mine._

* * *

“So you told him everything?” Lizzie asked, as I got into the door.

“Basically.” I replied

“Nuh-uh. What you mean by _basically_ , Mikaelson?” Lizzie asked

“I didn’t tell him about werewolf mates. Or the fact he’s mine.” I replied.

“Hope Andrea Mikaelson! Why the hell not?” Lizzie yelled

“Umm...because we’ve only been dating for about six weeks? I didn’t want to scare him off.” I explained. Lizzie chuckled.

“He wasn’t scared off from the supernatural stuff.” Lizzie replied.

“It’s one thing to know about the supernatural! It’s whole other thing to basically tell him I want to spend my life together with him! That some primal, wolfy thing decided we’re meant for each other!” I yelled.

“That’s not how werewolf mates work and you know it! It’s the wolf, picking out your perfect person. Basically your soulmate. And definitely someone whose genes would mix well with yours if you can procreate together. They’re rare, and you know that, Hope. To find yours...” Lizzie shouted.

“I know, I know. It’s particularly one in a million.” I replied

“But now how do I tell him?” I asked and Lizzie shrugged.


	11. She Wouldn't, Right?

Hope was still fast asleep as I kissed down her neck and down to her shoulders and back. She stirred and turned herself around, capturing my lips in a soft, chaste kiss. After breaking it, we looked into each other’s eyes. My hand went to slip some of her hair behind her ear.

“God, I love waking up with you in my arms, sweetie.” I whispered and she smiled softly before kissing my cheek.

“I do too, honey.” she whispered back.

“Let’s try and do this for the rest of our lives, okay?” I whispered before grabbing her face gently and kissing her again, this time a little more passionate.

She giggled lightly and then nodded.

“That sounds like a plan.” She responded.

“So magic?” I asked as one of my hands traced ‘I-LOVE-YOU’ with its fingers on her back, near her interesting birthmark.  
I wasn’t ready to say it quite yet, seeing as we had only been going out for two months, but _something_ just told me she was it.

She giggled and nodded.

“I was wondering is there umm...sexual kind of spells?” I asked and she giggled a little.

“Only a whole subset of magic-sex magic. Witches are sexual beings too.” She replied

“So...” I began to say.

“There’s fertility spells, of course- on either side of the coin. Body swap spells so you feel what your partner feels. Spells to do with umm...male member size. Spells to do with stamina and decreasing down periods. Spells to get people into the mood.” she replied before shifting herself even closer to me and my erect member nudged against one of her thighs.

She then dove under my bedsheets and took my member into her mouth as she moved her mouth up and down my shaft, playing with the head with her tongue. Then she took it out of her mouth and I grunted as her tongue softly ran down from the head of my member to the balls where she took them into her mouth.

“Shit, Hope....” I groaned.  
God, she was _unbelievably fantastic_ at this.

She released my balls from her mouth before running her tongue up my shaft again before enclasping the head in her mouth and lapping at it like a cat lapping up milk. She briefly released my member from her mouth, keeping one of her hands on my shaft.

“Cum for me, honey. Please?” she whispered seductively as she then popped the head of my member back into her mouth, flicking at it with her tongue.

“Shit. Holy shit.” I grunted as I filled up her mouth as I came, grasping the bedsheets around me tightly.

I felt it glide down her throat as she kept her mouth firmly on it until I was completely spent. She then took her mouth off my member and left her spot in between the bedsheets.

She quickly settled back into my arms.

“So Lizzie and I are having a movie night with some friends from Salvatore tonight...” she stated

“Shit, sorry, sweetie. I can’t come. I have to work.” I responded and she nodded.

“I get it.” she replied, got dressed, and left.

* * *

While waking up from one of my few nights without Hope, my phone binged with a text. I thought maybe Hope was texting me a good morning. I missed the movie night last night, for a slow night at the restaurant where I bartended.

**Holly(Don’t Text Ever): She would never do that to you, huh?😏**

**Holly(Don’t Text Ever) has sent a picture.**

I opened the picture to see Hope outside her apartment building, kissing a blond dude on the cheek.

_What the fuck?_

_She would never. Or...would she?_

**Hope (Sweetie): Good morning. Missed you last night. Most of all, I missed waking up in your arms, honey.🥰**

**Hope (Sweetie): See you l8r? 😘**


	12. I Like Seeing You Like This

Coming home from Landon’s, I rushed into the shower and cleaned myself off and I got dressed for the day.

“So...movie night?” Lizzie asked

“He isn’t coming. Has to work.” I replied

“Oh. Guess the guys have to grill Landon some other time.” she replied

“In other news, Roman’s in town and I sorta invited him to movie night.” Lizzie said

“Then it’s extra good Landon’s not coming.” I reply, sighing.   
I didn’t want the movie night to be even more awkward, what with Landon meeting my vampire ex.

Plus I may not have told Landon about the erm, _countless_ booty calls shared between Roman and I. Until Ethan and I got together, whenever Roman would have a layover near Whitmore, we would usually end up in bed together.

It didn’t mean we were _ever_ going to get back together only that we still enjoyed having _amazing_ sex together.

“You never told him about you two’s ex sex, did you?” Lizzie demanded and I nodded, defeated.

“Or the mate thing?” she asked, more nicely.

“Not yet.” I whispered.

“Hope!” she yelled.

* * *

All of us settled into our living room as we gathered around the television, watching a cliche horror movie. Penelope and Josie were snuggling alongside MG and Lizzie on the bigger couch. Kaleb, Jed, Roman, and I were spread amongst the other seats and pillows in the living room.

“I thought we were supposed to met Hope’s new man tonight. Wait, does that mean...” Jed stated, looking in between me and Roman, with curiosity.

Did he think Roman and I got back together?

“No!” Roman and I yelled in unison.

“He had to work.” I replied.

Soon the movie was over and I led Roman out from my apartment as the rest of them left, expect for MG, who headed into Lizzie’s bedroom with her.

* * *

“You look really happy. I love seeing you like this, it warms my heart.” Roman commented and I smiled.

“Landon makes me happy.” I reply, still grinning.

“Good. Because that’s what I want for you, Hope. For you to be happy, even if it isn’t with me.” He stated and I giggled.

“Same for you, Roman. I still love you, Roman, I’m just...” I start to say

“Not in love with me anymore. I get it. I feel the same, Hope.” He finishes my sentence as he leans in and kisses me on my cheek softly.

“But if I ever hear he makes you cry, well...” he started to say, making a fist.  
I giggled and playfully smacked him.

“You will do no such thing. I think I can handle myself, thanks.” I stated and he chuckled.

“Oh, I know.” He comments before I lean in and kiss him on the cheek as well, a chaste peck.

“Goodnight.” I whisper.

“Good night, Hope. Hope Landon keeps you this happy because I adore seeing you like this. Good luck.” He says, before turning and leaving.

Little did I know, some nosy bitch named Holly took a picture of this innocent moment and sent it to Landon. Trying to make it seem not so innocent.


	13. Positive You’re Mine

Waiting for Landon at our usual booth at Monet’s, I had ordered both of our usuals and waited. I played with my hair as I waited. Landon arrived, clearly angry.

He slid his phone across the table which had an image of me kissing Roman on the cheek last night.

“Who’s that?” He angrily asked

“Roman Sienna, my ex boyfriend.” I replied, calmly.

“Why the hell are you kissing him on the cheek, Hope? I thought you had movie night with Lizzie and some other friends.” He asked, voice dripping with accusations.

“It was goodbye. He was in town and Lizzie invited him.” I replied.

“Goodbye after what? You screw him?” He accused.

“No! I would never! Why the fuck are you asking that, Landon Kirby?” I yelled

“What? I know you’ve already screwed him. Why wouldn’t you again?” He accused.

“Uh, because I’m in relationship with _you_?” I yelled

“Why didn’t you tell me that your ex was going to be there?!” He yelled back.

“I didn’t know until Lizzie told me when I got home from your place. I didn’t tell because I didn’t think it would matter! Roman and I are friends. Don’t you trust me?!” I shouted.

”Why didn’t you text me then?” Landon demanded and I furiously slammed my foot down on the floor.  
 _How dare he?_

 _”_ I frankly don’t see why I had to.” I stated back. 

“For your information, Kirby, he was wishing me good luck with you and that he liked seeing me this happy! How happy YOU made me. That’s what predated the image you were sent.” I finally shouted and stormed off.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the fight and their best friends gathered together to make a plan on how they could make the two make up.

“Well, Hope’s a _mess_ without Landon.” Lizzie announced as her and Rafael sat down on a table at the local diner.

“Same. Lan’s been a total mess these past two weeks.” Rafael replied

“Then why wouldn’t they just kiss and make up?” Lizzie asked

“Pride? They don’t want to admit they were wrong.” Rafael replied

“Umm...excuse me, Landon was the one who jumped to conclusions! I was there at movie night and I was the one who invited Roman. They were on opposite sides of the room! It took Hope the whole of four minutes to say goodbye to Roman, not nearly enough time to do what Landon was accusing her of.” Lizzie asserted.

Rafael nodded.

“Yeah. So Hope’s more waiting for Lan to say that he overreacted and that he was wrong. He’s been cheated on before so...” Rafael clarified

“I see. So he jumped the gun.” Lizzie stated and Rafael nodded.

“God, they were so happy together.” Rafael stated.

“Oh, I know. She gushed basically every day about his eyes, mouth, voice, and hair. I know more about Landon’s...private parts and how he uses them then I _ever_ wanted to.” Lizzie responded

“Well, at least you didn’t have to hear how erm, _vocal_ she was when they were together.” Rafeal replied and Lizzie let out a laugh.

“Wasn’t so lucky there, pal. I now know how _exactly_ your boy sounds like when he comes. I also now know how _exactly_ Hope sounds like. I can’t get those sounds out of my brain. No matter how hard I fucking try.” Lizzie stated.

They shared a laugh together.

“How do we get these crazy kids back together?” Rafael asked

“As long as it happens far away from me, I’m all for it.” Lizzie replied.

“How about Hope’s studio?” Rafael asked and the best friends developed a plan.

* * *

Rafael and Lizzie had set up my studio into an indoor picnic with candles, some blankets, and some takeout Chinese food. They lured Landon and I there.

“I’m sorry for overreacting.” Landon whispered into my ear after we finished eating.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you that Roman was going to be there.” I whispered before his lips met mine softly.

Soft, chaste, gentle kisses quickly became passionate, needy, hungry ones as our clothes became eagerly discarded on the floor, taken off by each other.  
I laid myself down on the picnic blanket, Landon’s mouth enclosed around my left breast and flicking gently at its nipple as I let out a soft whimper.  
His fingers had traveled up my thighs and were in between my inner and outer folds. He switched his mouth to my right breast and played with its nipple as his fingers started circling around my entrance. I whined and whimpered softly.

“Landon....” I moaned as one of his fingers gently inserted itself inside my heat and gently slid inside and outside of me.  
I looked at him, hungrily and eagerly as I pulled him on top of me.

“Please...” I moaned, trying to move my core against his groin.

His finger left my heat but our loins quickly joined together as his mouth left my breast and started kissing the tops of my breasts before going up to the sides of my neck as he gently, slowly, and lovingly thrust his member inside my heat at a steady pace. He let out a few grunts and groans as he did so.

“More, more..” I moaned as he quickly sped up his thrusts and his fingers traveled down to my clit, lightly playing with it.

He was a combination of grunts, groans, and moans as he went on.

“Please...don’t stop...don’t fucking stop...” I moaned as his thrusts stayed at the same pace until he felt himself break and bury himself deep inside my heat and unload his sticky warm load inside me.

My climax followed shortly afterwards, around his softening member.

”Hope! FUCK...holy fuck...Hope..” he moaned as he came inside me.

Our moans and frenzied breaths met together in the air of my studio before he rolled himself off me and his member left my heat. Quickly I summoned one of the other blankets to cover our sweat covered bodies as we laid together in an embrace.

“I missed you, honey.” I whispered softly, content in being in his arms again.

“Not as much as I missed you, sweetie. I was so stupid...” he replied back, as he lightly kissed my forehead and then my cheek.

“I left something out about werewolves. Sometimes, very _rarely_ , the wolf picks out a mate for itself, the perfect companion for it.” I whispered. I was bracing myself for his reaction.

“You’re telling me this why?” He asked.

“Because I’m pretty sure you’re mine.” I softly replied and his eyes grew wide.


	14. Hello Baby Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I officially decided Hope’s pet name for Landon is honey and Landon’s for Hope is sweetie. (In this story. They’ve never used pet names really in canon. So 🤷)  
> little Kirby is well, umm Landon’s dick.

“What does being a werewolf’s mate entail?” I ask Hope.

“Mostly just scent marking and being a loving partner towards the werewolf. For umm, couples who can procreate, being a father or mother to the werewolf’s kids. If that’s what the couple wants of course.” Hope replies

Suddenly a image of Hope chasing after a curly haired toddler while heavily pregnant crossed my mind.

“Scent marking?” I ask, curious.

“Most common forms are cuddling, stealing and wearing the mate’s clothes, and well, sex. Sex makes the partner’s scent last on the other one for a few hours. There are other forms, like for example, love bites. Other bodily fluids...on other places.” She replied

“When?” I ask.

I wonder when she knew or found out that we had this magical, mystical connection.

“About umm, when we met again. Five weeks after we slept together for the first time. I asked my Aunt Keelin, she’s a werewolf, why I was so drawn to you and couldn’t get you out of my head. She told me it was because my wolf picked you. She knows because she found her mate as well, my Aunt Freya. The other werewolves I know for sure...” Hope replied.

“You know other werewolves would have found their mates? Why didn’t you ask them? Isn’t it supposed to rare? Why didn’t you tell me?” I asked, as I kept her in a embrace. I wasn’t mad at her.

“Umm, because those other werewolves happen to be my mom and dad? That would be well, awkward to talk to them about. They have _separate_ mates.” She replied

“As for why I didn’t tell you...first, you didn’t even know supernaturals existed and second, if the bond is formed and hardened, it’s umm... for life. And yeah, it’s rare.” She replied

“For life?” I asked.

“For fucking life. My wolf doesn’t want anyone else having sex with her or fathering her kids. She only wants _you_. It’s already formed and it’s pretty much hardened.” She replied

_So someone who is faithful and loves me? Who also happens to be breathtakingly gorgeous? Who wants to share my home and bed? To be a mother to my future children? Who basically now says I’ll be her last love and last sexual partner?_

_Sounds like my ideal life partner. That also sounds like a fucking perfect life to me._

“I don’t mind. Something drew me back to you and I’m pretty sure that was the bond.” I said, kissing her forehead softly. She looked worried.

“Besides, even without it, I don’t see forgetting you, Hope Mikaelson.” I say before enclasping her lips with mine in a passionate, loving, but needful kiss.

She returned it back, equally as loving and needful as one of her hands softly ran down my stomach to just in between my hips, just above my soft cock.

“If you’re going to play with little Kirby, play with him. Play with him already.” I playfully growled out after breaking the kiss.  
Her hand ran down a little further, as one of her legs threw over itself my ass and she guided my soft cock into her cunt with her hand.

“Oh...” I moaned out softly as I felt her moist and warm cunt enclose itself around my cock.

She kissed me, gentle but hungry, as she slowly rocked against me, driving my cock slightly in and out of her cunt. It felt like no time at all but I became hard. I then pulled her close to me, fully sheathing myself inside her. She broke our kiss to whine.

“Oh.” She gasped out as her arms went around my neck and we rocked together, facing each other.

_She feels so damn good. She always does._

I leaned down to kiss her cheek and then her neck as her grip on the back of my neck tightened, as I kept moving inside her.

“Please...please...fuck, you always...” she whined out.

“I always what?” I breathily moaned back

“Always feel sooo gooddd...inside me...” she moaned back as her breath hitches.

My hand had made its way down to her clit, gently and lightly playing with it as we rocked together, our bodies tight as we stared into each other’s eyes.

“More...please....more...” she moaned out as her face quickly became a mess of arousal and pleasure.

I imagined my face looked the same.

“God, Hope...why can’t I stay inside you forever....” I moaned

“That would be something....” she whispered as one of her hands moved up to lightly grasp my curls at the back of my head.

“Gonna...oh god...honey....Landon...” she moaned as the grasp on my curls become tight and she shuttered against me as her walls collapsed around my cock again and again.

“Hope..Hope...sweetie...Gonna...cummmmmm...” I whispered into her ear as my release softly started to hit me and then it rushed over me, quick and hard.

Her walls were soon coated by my seed as we rode out our releases together.

I broke our bodies, only the barest amount, to slip my spent cock out of her cunt. We quickly settled into a loving, soft embrace and cuddled together.

* * *

I woke up, the next week, in the morning to her in my arms.   
Both Lizzie and Rafael joked she had particularly moved in with me.

I guess it was true. She had spent most of her nights here, in my arms, and even bought some of her clothes and basic toiletries.

Not that I minded sleeping with her enclosed in my arms. It was one of the best feelings in my life.

“Hmm...you know what I want right now, honey?” she whispered as she woke up and then started to straddle me.  
She then gave me chaste, soft kisses on the lips and cheek.

“Enlighten me, sweetie, because I don’t have a clue.” I whispered back, fingers softly and gently entangling themselves in her hair.

Her ass was right in front of my hard cock and she then started to wiggle her ass against it, causing me to moan.

“I want your fucking hard cock inside me. I want to screw your brains out as I ride your damn amazing cock.” She whispered seductively and softly.

I gulped and then nodded. My fingers left her hair.

”Sounds like a great idea, sweetie. Ride me.” I manage to whimper out.

She smirked as she rose a little off me and then slid my hard cock inside her cunt.

She then made sure my cock was fully settled inside her before she started moving up and down on my cock.

I groaned at the feeling of being inside her, fully enveloped in her wet and warm cunt.

_Morning, sleepy sex was the best._

“Yes! Yes!” She moaned as she rode me, my cock gently almost leaving her cunt before slipping inside her again and again.

Her head was thrown back in pleasure as my hands held her waist gently and one of her hands was softly playing with her own clit.

“Hope...more, more...” I managed to whimper out.

I was getting close and by the sound of her ragged breathing, so was she.  
Suddenly, we fell into the rapture of pleasure together as her walls gently squeezed my cock until every last drop of my seed was deep inside her. As we fell into the rapture together, ragged breathy moans of each other’s names escaped our lips.  
She rose herself off me and the bed grabbing her panties from last night alongside my shirt from last night.

_God, she looked so hot wearing just my shirt._

She then settled into my waiting arms and we cuddled for a little while as our fingers entangled themselves in each other’s hair.

The doorbell then rang.

“What are the odds that Raf forgot his key again?” She asked, before hopping off the bed.

It had happened before, Rafael going to a bar and forgetting his key after one of his one night stands or occasional hook ups.  
Ever since he and Cassie broke up, none of his relationships had gotten serious. 

She then grabbed her silky robe she had left here, slipping it on, and going to the door. 

I quickly followed, begrudgingly slipping on my boxers and pants from last night.

“I don’t think we’ve met.” The man at door stated.

“I’m Ryan. Landon’s half-brother.” Ryan explained, smirking.

”Hello baby brother.” Ryan then stated, looking at me.


	15. Something To Say

Suddenly, I felt extremely underdressed. I then rushed back into Landon’s room, discarding my robe and his shirt. I then grabbed my clothes and redressed.

“She looks tasty, that one. I will enjoy taking her from you. Might even keep her.” Ryan said.

“Fuck you.” Landon growled.

“Oh no, baby brother. I plan on fucking that fantastic piece of ass in your bedroom.” Ryan replied

“Hope’s nothing like Holly.” Landon replied.

_That’s for sure. Holly didn't have this magical mystical connection with Landon._

“Tell yourself that, brother. Right up until you catch her with my dick in her mouth.” Ryan replied back.

Landon then slammed the door on Ryan’s smug face.

“Hope...” he said.

“You know what he said isn’t true, right? You are mine and I am yours.” I reply, kissing him softly and lovingly on the lips.

“I still have to met up with the girls.” I whispered into his ear as he broke the kiss.

“Go. Met them.” He said, nodding.

Ryan was waiting for the elevator. I felt a chill down my spine as his eyes gazed over me. He looked eerily familiar.

“Hey, gorgeous. Your name’s Hope, right?” He purred into my ear as one of his hands softly ran up one of my legs.

“Get off me. I’m taken.” I growl as I push him off me.

“You will be mine before long.” He whispered, trying to be seductive.

“I’m not like Holly. I don’t fuck my boyfriend’s half-brother.” I hissed back as the elevator finally came and he entered it with me.

“Give me a chance, sweetheart. You might find me better.” He whispered.

“Don’t fucking talk to me.” I hiss back as I get off the elevator at my stop, almost sure that he’s staring at my ass as I do.

* * *

“What’s with the new underwear?” Lizzie mutters as she hands me the package, slightly open, as I get home.

A set of green matching panties and bra are sticking out.

“So I told him about mates...” I started to say.

“WHAT? Did he take it well?” Lizzie interrupted to ask.

“Yes, like a week ago. Then his douche of a older brother showed up and hit on me this morning. Multiple times, even after I made it clear I wasn’t interested.” I replied.

“Would you mind going to MG’s for the night tonight?” I asked

“Why?” Lizzie asked.

“I have something to tell him.” I whispered.

“Oh my fucking god! You aren’t pregnant, are you?” Lizzie demanded

“What?! No!” I replied immediately.

Though the thought didn’t disgust me, just...not right now.

“I’m using this to help me...” I whisper

“Good luck telling him anything in that. He’ll be so focused on your tits, he won’t even listen to you.” Lizzie replied.

“Oh, he will.” I shot back.

“Because I’m saying those three little words that could change everything. Three words, eight letters.” I reply.

“Oh my. So soon?” Lizzie asked. I nodded.

“I feel it. I know it. He’s...” I say, wandering into gushing territory.

“The one. He’s it for you.” Lizzie replies.

“Yes.” I announce.

“Try to fuck in your bedroom, okay? If not, CLEAN UP.” Lizzie declared as she went to call MG.

**Hope: come over tonight? Lizzie’s going to MG’s, so we have the place to ourselves.**

**Landon (Honey): sure. Bring anything?**

**Hope: just your sexy self. And maybe some takeout.**

**Landon (Honey) : what kind?**

**Hope: feeling Thai tonight, honey.**

**Landon (Honey) : done 🙂 See u later, sweetie.**

* * *

Landon arrived with Thai takeout. We ate.

Soon, I sat him down on the couch as I pulled off my clothes, only leaving my bra and panties.

I then got on his lap and my knees were on either side of him as we kissed passionately and needfully. His hands went straight to my ass, squeezing it. Soon, our kiss broke as he kissed down my neck to in between my chest.

_Stop. I bought him here for a reason._

_We can do that later._

“I have something to tell you.” I purred and he nodded.

“I love you, Landon Kirby.” I declared.  
He stopped his descent from my breasts to look at me.

“Really? Truthfully?” He asked, obviously insecure.

“Yes.” I replied and he then kissed me with such love and passion, I thought I was going to burst.

I felt a little wetness on my check as we parted.

“Hope..” he said.  
I then brushed away his tears with my hand, looking at him like he was the most important thing in the world to me.

“I love you too.” He whispered and I kissed him.

Gently, I started to rock against his hips as we kissed, needy and hungry for each other. We broke apart for air.

“That feels good. Don’t stop.” He breathed out as his hands went up my back from my ass to gently hold me as I rocked as my arms went around his neck.  
As I rocked, I felt something harden against my core.I then stopped rocking.

“Why did you stop?” He whined.

“Because believe it or not, I rather you finish in my pussy instead of in your pants.” I whispered as my arms lifted off his neck and softly discarded his shirt.  
Then I went to work on his belt and jean buttons.He unclipped the front of my bra and threw it away, and then grabbed the waistband of my panties. I got off him so he could discard his pants and I could slip off my panties. 

He laid down on the couch.

“Come on.” He moaned, as my knees went around his hips.

One final hungry and needy kiss as I drove him deep inside me. We started to move together, our bodies dancing as we looked for pleasure and friction.

Flipping us to our side, his dick left my pussy for a moment which caused me to whimper.

Soon my leg was being pulled by him over his ass, where he released it.

Soon, with a tight but gentle grasp on his own dick, he reinserted himself. This caused us both to moan as our bodies joined once again. We rocked against one another, his dick moving in and out of my pussy as one of his hands kept a gentle hold on my clit as its fingers played with it. He kissed my neck softly and occasionally.

“I fucking love you, Hope.” He moaned as his rocks became more erratic and his breath hitched.

I’m sure mine did too, as I crept closer and closer to my climax as he kissed my neck.

“Gonna cummmm...” he whispered as he gently slid himself fully inside me.

Soon afterwards, I felt as the warmth of his cum filled me. Soon, I was a mess of pleasure and arousal as I came around his softening dick.

“Landon....” I grunted as my walls fell around him.

Soon he was moving.

“No, no...pl-please stay inside me.” I whispered out softly and he stopped moving.

Our lips met in a passionate and loving kiss.

We held our sweat covered bodies close as we enjoyed the simple pleasure of being together.

“I think I’m the luckiest man alive.” He whispered as he softly kissed my cheek as he held me.

Soon, he grabbed one of Lizzie’s various throw blankets thrown over the couch to cover us as he slipped his dick out of my pussy.

“If you’re the luckiest man, then I’m definitely the luckiest woman.” I whispered as I laid a chaste peck on his lips.


	16. Don’t Have to Tell Me Twice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 69 as requested by two lovely people in the comments.

Waking up to throughly ravished and naked Hope was the best.

Somewhere during their love making last night, they had moved things into her bedroom.

I felt her naked body slide down under the sheets, groaning out softly as I felt the warmth of her mouth around my cock, legs around my thighs.

“Hope.”I said and she broke off from my cock to look at me.

“Swing your legs over the other way.” I whispered as her mouth left my cock and her legs flipped so her glorious folds were in front of my face.

“Oh.” She said as my tongue started to softly explore her folds. The warmth of her mouth descended back on my cock as she bobbed her head up and down and my tongue invaded her folds and entrance before moving up to her clit.

It felt so good for her to be blowing me as I ate her out.

“Landon!” she moaned as her mouth gently broke off from my cock.

Her mouth quickly returned, running her tongue up and down my shaft gently before taking my balls into her mouth. Soon though, she released my balls as she moaned out.

My tongue moved gently around her clit in a circle like shape as she began to moan and quiver.

Soon, the head of my cock was enclosed in the moist warmth of her mouth again as she lapped at the head gently. I felt myself start to cum, as some of my precum leaked from the head of my cock. She eagerly lapped it up as well when my cum filled her mouth, it sliding swiftly down her throat.

Her cunt quivered and shivered as she broke away from my softening cock to moan.

“God, you just made me cum..” she whispered.

I chuckled as her legs left their position around my face.

Soon, my cock was on her backside as she eagerly kissed me for a few minutes and my hands gently gripped and groped at her tits.

I rose her off me as I went to take a shower.

My hair was barely wet when she got into the shower with me.

“To save water.” She said and then dropped to her knees, taking my cock inside her mouth again.

As soon it became hard, her mouth left it. She then pushed herself tightly against my cock, hitting her backside. Gently one of my hands travelled down and guided it inside her as she squealed softly. A few thrusts and regrettably, I was already finished. My cum filled up her cunt and it streaked down her thighs as it escaped her cunt.

She reached for some shampoo and worked it though my curls. I let out a pleased sigh as she massaged my scalp. I bought her to my back and grabbed some shampoo too, working it though her long, luscious redheaded locks. She let out a soft moan as I did so.

Taking the detectable shower head, she rinsed my curls out of her shampoo. I did the same to her and placed it back up on its hook. Then I grabbed her conditioner and cucumber scented body wash with one of the loofahs.

First, I worked the conditioner though her hair and then worked up a lather with the loofah, gently exploring her body while I covered it in body wash and lather. She soon grabbed the loofah and did the same to me. The shower-head became detected again as she rinsed her body wash off my body. I soon rinsed her hair and body.

We grabbed some towels as we shut off the water and dried each other off.

“Mm...cucumber.” She muttered as she hugged me and smelled her body wash on me.

“Guess you’ll be satisfied. I’ll smell like you for the rest of the day at least.” I whispered

“Extremely.” She whispered before gently sliding her lips against mine.

“Now take me back to bed, Kirby.” She commanded in a whisper, after breaking the kiss.

She didn’t have to tell me twice as I led back into her bed where we made love once again.

* * *

_Perfect_.  
That would be how I would describe the last few months with her in my life.

Rafael and I were driving home from some club, where I had agreed to be his wingman.

He wasn’t successful tonight.

“Raf! Watch out!” I said as I spotted a deer and he swerved in attempt to dodge it.

_That’s when it all went black._


	17. Truths Revealed

“Hope?” Lizzie asked.

“I just got a call...Rafael and Landon were in an accident.” I whispered, some tugging at me inside.

I rushed to the site of the accident only to find Rafael sitting on the curb, his eyes flashing yellow occasionally. Oh shit.

Another person was being zipped into a body bag.

_No, no...not him. Please not him._

I broke out in tears.

“What happened to Landon?” I asked

“I took a turn too fast to avoid a deer and...” he started to say

“I hit a tree. For some reason, the passenger side air big didn’t deploy... Hope, Lan didn’t make it.” He whispered.

“No!” I screamed, my wolf sobbing and scratching inside as tears ran down my face.

_Not her mate...not this soon! She had just found him!_

Imagine our shock when the body bag lit on fire and Landon emerged from it, seemingly unharmed.

“Call Kaleb.” I texted Lizzie.

* * *

It took almost nothing to bring him into his apartment and then his bedroom as I eagerly kissed him.

“I almost lost you! You died!” I screamed as his hand ran though my hair, soothing me.

“For some reason, I didn’t stay that way.” He whispered as he softly bought his lips to mine again.

Clothes were quickly and eagerly discarded.

I wanted him inside me, now. I quickly bought him inside me, playing with his balls as I rode him. In what felt like no time at all, his cum filled up my pussy.

* * *

I only noticed it days later. I looked at my pill packet and saw the day on it.

It was so stressful getting Rafael ready for his first full moon and figuring out that apparently my boyfriend was a Phoenix and could come back to the dead.

“What day is it?” I asked Lizzie.

“Friday.” She responded.

“Then why am I only taking Saturday’s pills _now_?” I asked her.

“Oh shit, did you and Landon...” Lizzie replied, trailing off.  
I knew what she meant.

“Only dozens of times, Lizzie! Holy shit...” I replied.

_Too late for the morning after pill..._

“What if...” I asked her, the fear of becoming pregnant stepping into my voice.

I was sure Landon and I weren’t ready. Sure we had talked about kids, but always in realm of a few years from now, after getting married and getting a house.

“You and Landon will cross it when you get there. You might not even...” Lizzie replied

“Lizzie! This is bad! Really bad!”I shouted.

I headed into my room and called Landon.

“I missed like, six pills.” I confessed to him.

“Shit.” He whispered into the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well- should Hope’s birth control blunder result in a pregnancy or not?


	18. Epilogue (Landon)

_Longest two weeks ever._

After Hope told me she had missed six of her birth control pills, I freaked the fuck out.

_I wasn’t ready for a baby!_

I was still trying to get hold on this supernatural stuff in addition to finding out I was supernatural.

Only my power wasn’t cool like Hope’s, just coming back every time I die.

She came over, fresh from the pharmacy.

Inside were a box of pregnancy tests.

* * *

We waited and waited. Three minutes felt like forever.

Only to met with two pink lines. On all three of them.

Fuck.

“Landon....I’m so sorry!” Hope stated.

“No, no. Don’t be sorry. We love each other. We love this little one too, if you want it.” I whispered.

“I want it.” She whispered as her hands softly grasped around her stomach.

* * *

Almost nine months later, little Linette Kirby came into the world.

After fourteen hours of gruelling labour and a few choice words from Hope, our daughter finally made her appearance on a day in mid-July.

As soon as she was slipped into my arms, I fell in love.

“Hello, little dove.” I whispered as I held her.

“Marry me.” I told Hope.

She laughed.

“No, I’m serious. I want you to be my wife. I know I don’t have a ring right now but please, Hope Mikaelson, marry me.” I announced out softly.

“Of course, I will. Dummy.” She replied back and gave me a chaste peck.

* * *

On the 12 of October, she became my wife.

It was a simple small ceremony and Linette was a still a small baby, of only 3 months.

My life had forever changed by visiting that club that night.


	19. Epilogue (Hope)

When I found out I was pregnant, I was terrified.

But Landon soothed those worries and we went on the rocky journey together of becoming parents.

* * *

Linette’s birth was exhausting. I screamed and screamed.

I also told Landon I was going to chop his dick off or never let him touch me again.

After fourteen hours, in the early hours of a day in July, Linette Elizabeth Kirby entered the world.

I was in love with her from the moment they placed her on my chest.

Soon, my sweaty forehead was being kissed by Landon as he took our daughter from me.

“Hello, little dove.” I heard him whisper as he held our daughter, eyes filled with awe.

“Marry me.” He said.

At first I thought he was joking so I laughed. But he made himself clear he was serious.

* * *

On the 12 of October, I became Hope Kirby. I wouldn’t have changed it for a world.

It was a small elegant ceremony.

* * *

As I chase after Linette, heavily pregnant with our second, I can’t help but wonder how my life would be if Lizzie never made me go to that club.

Not as good as I have it now, I mused.

A loving husband, a beautiful home, and a precious child with another on the way.

I’m glad I went to the club and met Landon, my mate, again.


End file.
